Un nuevo comienzo
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Dos años después de vencer al mal, las Mews disfrutan su vida ¿durará mucho?
1. Chapter 1

1

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que las Mews habían salvado al mundo, Renée había decidido continuar con el modelaje; Zoey, Bridget y Eliot se dedicaban al café en cuanto a Weasley y su novia, se casaron y se fueron a Londres, mientras Corina solo se dedicó a seguir con sus clases de ballet.

Era un día normal, Corina se había levantado de su cama con trabajo, se había bañado y estaba a punto de salir para encontrarse con Kiki en el centro comercial, Kiki había hecho un show ambulante que iba de centro en centro, de pronto, Corina recordó que debía avisarle a Allice para que las alcanzara, Allice era una chica que había conocido en el centro de la ciudad, desde ese día se habían convertido en mejores amigas, la primera vez que habían salido, Allice había creído que era una cita y besó a Corina, después aclararon las cosas y siguieron como amigas; esta vez iban al centro de compras, era el primer día de verano y todos estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y le había perdido el rastro a Renée, así que solo podía salir con Kiki y Allice.

El hermano de Corina había fundado su propia empresa, se había convertido en el empresario más joven de la historia, vivía con Corina, pero casi siempre se encontraba en el trabajo, le había comprado a Corina una moto azul, ya que Corina no había podido sacar el permiso para auto. Corina ya estaba afuera, colocándose su casco, encendió la moto y partió; el centro no quedaba muy lejos, después de hablar con Allice, quién ya estaba en el centro desde hacía horas, había tomado su bolsa y sus tarjetas, debía estar lista para comprar la ropa de temporada; manejó por unos minutos y llegó a un gran edificio azul, entró al interior donde se encontraban las tiendas y caminó a las escaleras, el edificio era pentagonal con las tiendas a cada lado de los pasillos y justo en el centro de la plaza estaba una de las tiendas más importantes de moda; Corina subió hasta el último piso y entró a la tienda que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, llamada "Purple Dash" , comenzó a caminar hacía la sección de mujeres, se siguió hasta la caja de esa sección, habló con la señorita y pasó a una sala donde ya la esperaban Allice y Kiki.

---Justo a tiempo Corina, acabamos de hablar con el dueño del centro para arreglar lo del show.

---Me alegro, ¿todo listo para seguir con las compras?

---Si, vamos.

Corina y sus amigas pasaron un día de compras increíble, compraron todo lo necesario para las vacaciones.

---Tengo que regresar para arreglar unas cosas, ahora regreso.

---Si, yo tengo que ir al baño, Corina, ¿por qué no vas haciendo la reservación en el hotel?

---Claro.

Habían decidido que irían de vacaciones a la playa así que tenían que hacer una reservación por la época. Corina se dirigió a los teléfonos y justo cuando iba a marcar el número del hotel… ¡Renée!, estaba justo ahí, caminando enfrente de ella; Corina comenzó a correr para alcanzarla.

--- ¡Renée!

--- ¿Corina?, hace mucho que no te veo, te ves hermosa, la edad te sienta bien.

Corina comenzó a sonrojarse. Renée seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

---Tú también te ves muy bien.

---Gracias, ¿cómo has estado?

---Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

---Ocupada, por cierto, este es mi nuevo celular, te daría mi nuevo domicilio, pero estoy de gira.

---Si, gracias.

---Bueno amor, tengo que irme a una sesión de fotos, te veo luego.

---Si.

Corina estaba muy roja, no podía explicar por qué, pero estaba un poco emocionada por haber visto de nuevo a Renée. Terminó las preparaciones y se reunió con sus amigas.

---Todo listo, nos vamos el viernes.

---Bien, ya es hora de regresar.

---Si, las veo mañana chicas.

Cada quien se fue a su casa, Corina llegó muy cansada, pero se obligó a tomar el teléfono, justo en el momento en el que sacó el papel donde tenía el número de Renée, recobró fuerzas, marcó el número y esperó.

--- ¿Quién habla?

---Soy Corina.

---Corina, ¿qué se te ofrece?

---Solo quería hablar contigo.

---Mira amor, ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero te doy mi mail, ¿tienes dónde escribir?

---Espera… ya.

---Es: ZakuroRenée y lo de siempre.

---Si, gracias.

---Bueno amor, te veo otro día, besos.

---Si, adiós.

Corina tomó el papel donde había escrito el mail y lo apretó contra su pecho, se tiró en su cama y se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Corina se levantó con el papel aún en la mano, se levantó rápidamente y agarró su computadora portátil azul, era de las más modernas y de las más chicas, entró a su correo y agregó a su lista de amigos la dirección de Renée y comenzó a escribir, solo le escribió cosas normales y preguntas acerca del trabajo de Renée; envió el correo y apagó su computadora.

---Será mejor que te pares hermana, tus clases empiezan en una hora veinte minutos.

---Gracias hermano.

El hermano de Corina se alejó de la puerta del cuarto azul; Corina se levantó y se arregló para su clase, salió en su moto y recorrió el camino lo más rápido que pudo, faltaban sólo diez minutos, tenía que llegar para el ensayo del recital que tendría, no quería arruinarlo ahora que podía invitar a Renée; llegó al edificio y entró, el salón era como cualquier otro, con un gran espejo, piso de madera y barras de metal.

---Corina, llegas justo a tiempo, pero se canceló el ensayo, ¿no recuerdas?

---La clase pasada no vine y nadie me avisó, perdón.

Corina se sentía ridícula estando ahí sola.

---No te preocupes, si quieres le llamo a tu hermano y…

---No gracias, no es necesario, creo que ya me voy.

---Cómo quieras.

---Gracias, perdón.

---Adiós Corina.

---Adiós profesora.

Su profesora nueva había llegado de Francia y era bastante comprensiva. Corina salió del salón y subió a su moto, no sabía a donde iba, quizá le hablaría a Allice o a Kiki; sacó su celular y justo cuando le iba a marcar a Allice, recordó el celular de Renée, así que comenzó a marcar.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Corina.

---Hola amor.

---Hola, ¿estás ocupada?

---No, es mi día libre.

--- ¿Tienes planes?

---No, ¿por?

---Te invito al cine.

---Claro, ¿dónde te veo amor?

---En la plaza.

---Claro amor, aquí te espero.

---Si, ahí voy.

Corina cambió de rumbo, llegó a la plaza rápidamente, subió al piso donde se encontraban los cines y buscó a Renée cerca de la taquilla.

---Perdón amor, pero ya compré los boletos tu tendrás que invitarme la comida.

---Claro, ¿para qué película son?

---Para la película que acaba de salir, la del marinero y la enfermera.

---Muy bien, vamos por la comida.

Corina tuvo que pagar dos palomitas grandes y dos refrescos únicamente, entraron a la sala y se sentaron en los asientos de en medio, la sala no se llenó por la fecha y el horario, así que tenían la sala casi para ellas solas, la película empezó, era una historia triste de la guerra, de pronto Corina sintió el brazo de Renée abrazándola y ella solo se acurrucó, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Renée, Corina tomó la mano de Renée y volteó a verla, de repente, un fuerte estallido sonó fuera de la sala, ambas se pararon rápidamente y tocaron sus medallones, aún tenían el poder para transformarse, pero prefirieron no hacerlo hasta estar seguras; salieron de la sala apresuradas y justo delante de ellas, entre una nube de humo, una figura aterradora, parecía un predácito, pero más grande y menos humano; parecía un perro con grandes huesos y afilados colmillos, la criatura se volteó y las vio a ambas.

---Protectoras de la tierra, mi amo vendrá a conquistar su mundo, será mejor que no se entrometan o las eliminaremos.

--- ¿Quién es tu amo?

La figura desapareció entre el humo y se quedaron solas.

---Debemos llamar a Eliot.

---Ya lo creo, pero yo me tengo que ir cariño, hablaremos luego, mientras habla con Eliot.

---Si.

---Bueno amor, me voy.

---Si, adiós.

Corina regresó a su casa intranquila, no le gustaba la idea de tener que pelear de nuevo, se obligó a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de Eliot.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Corina no quería pelear de nuevo y menos justo después de haber contactado a Renée después de tanto tiempo. No había más noticias del suceso en el cine, así que Eliot les permitió seguir con su vida normal hasta nuevo aviso. El día había llegado y Corina ya estaba en su carro a primera hora de la mañana. Solo le quedaba esperar a Allice y Kiki. De pronto, una figura conocida caminaba en su dirección…

_¡Renée!_

---Hola Amor, te molesta si voy con ustedes a la playa.

---No, para nada, hay espacio en mi limosina para todas, además reservé dos habitaciones dobles.

---Muy bien, aquí traigo mi maleta, ¿dónde la pongo?

---En la cajuela, deja que el mayordomo la meta.

---Gracias.

Corina sentía que el corazón se le salía cuando Renée se sentó junto a ella y le tomaba la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Allice y Kiki llegaran. Todo estaba listo, la limosina contaba con un DVD, así que no se aburrirían durante el viaje, llegarían a uno de los hoteles más caros, la reservación estaba hecha y estaban listos para salir. Todo parecía fácil, hasta que Corina recordó que Renée también iba, eso lo haría un poco más difícil.

"_¿Qué hago?, Renée está a lado de mi, no puedo evitar que mi corazón palpite tan rápido como lo está haciendo."_

Partieron a la carretera, fue un viaje largo, pero después de ver una película cursi, llegaron a su hotel, Corina estaba muy feliz, durante toda la película, Renée le había estado agarrando la mano. Bajaron del carro y el botones llevó las maletas a las habitaciones, todo estaba bien arreglado, Corina dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Renée, mientras Allice y Kiki dormirían en el mismo cuarto. El plan era llegar, establecerse y después salir a la playa, así que Corina arregló su ropa y se metió al baño para ponerse su traje.

---Me voy adelantando amor, te veo abajo.

---Si, yo te alcanzo.

Corina terminó de colocarse bien su traje y salió rumbo a la playa. Una vez en la parte delantera del hotel, vio a Allice y a Kiki paradas junto a Renée; Renée se veía muy sexy en su bikini morado, Corina estaba muy roja y no se sentía capaz de hablarle directamente a Renée, así que se dirigió a las otras y les hizo una seña para partir.

--- ¿Qué pasa Corina? ¿Tienes mucho calor?

---Cállate Kiki y camina.

"_No puedo dejar que me descubran, ¿qué diría Renée?_

--- ¿Pasa algo amor?

---No!!!!, estoy bien, gracias.

---Te ves nerviosa.

--- ¿Nerviosa?... ¿Yo?... No!!!!!

Corina no estaba nerviosa, estaba más que nerviosa. Apresuraron el paso para llegar más rápido, el hotel estaba enfrente de la playa, pero el mar se encontraba lejos o al menos a una distancia considerable. Pararon justo a unos pasos del mar y pusieron sus toallas para acostarse; todos miraban a Renée, cosa lógica ya que era la más grande y bonita de todas. El día resultó más cansado para Corina de lo que había sido, pero lo más difícil apenas empezaba, ya que ella y Renée compartirían habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Corina cayó exhausta sobre la cama, no podría resistir estar tanto tiempo cerca de Renée, por suerte eran camas separadas, Renée había agarrado la cama que estaba junto a la ventana que daba a la playa, mientras que Corina había agarrado la cama que estaba enfrente de la televisión, de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, Renée acudió a la puerta, Corina entró al baño para ponerse la pijama, pero Renée irrumpió en la habitación.

--- ¡Renée!

---Lo siento amor, creo que ha habido un malentendido aquí, vístete de nuevo y sal un momento.

---Si, solo vete.

Renée salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Corina estaba roja, Renée la había visto en ropa interior, no podía volver a ponerse la misma playera casi pegada después de eso, tomó la playera de la pijama y salió del baño, Renée estaba en la puerta, junto con una joven pareja, parecían algo disgustados, el gerente del hotel llegó justo en el momento en el que Corina salía al pasillo.

--- ¿Algún problema señores?

---Si---dijo la mujer de la joven pareja---Esta es nuestra habitación y ellas están aquí usándola, ¿puede pedirles que se retiren de una buena vez?

---Mire señora---contestó Renée---Nosotras reservamos esta habitación, así que dudo que se la suya, además, ¿para qué quieren camas separadas?

---Porque el es el novio de mi hermana, venimos a visitarla y reservamos nuestra habitación desde hace un mes.

--- ¿No hubiera sido mejor dos habitaciones individuales?---preguntó Corina.

---Ya no había, ¿no saben que este hotel ya casi se llenó?---dijo él.

---Miren señores, les puedo ofrecer una habitación con cama queen size por el mismo precio.

---No, reservamos esta habitación desde hace un mes y esta habitación queremos.---dijo la señora furiosa.

---Muy bien, nosotras tomaremos la habitación, solo dennos tiempo para preparar nuestras cosas y salir.---dijo Corina sin acordarse de que ella dormiría junto a Renée.

Tardaron solo unos minutos en empacar de nuevo, el gerente las llevó a la habitación, parecía ser una habitación más cara que la anterior, era más grande y el baño era mucho más cómodo, más espacio y una tina más grande, el único inconveniente es que quedaban un poco más lejos de la habitación de Kiki. Se establecieron de nuevo, Corina entró al baño para terminar de cambiarse, cuando terminó y salió, vio a Renée parada, desnuda, sin ropa ni nada que la cubriera; Corina regreso corriendo al baño, casi sin poder respirar, escuchó los pasos de Renée por toda la habitación, esperó unos minutos y salió; Renée ya estaba en la cama con su pijama.

---Amor, ya era hora, llevo esperando aquí para lavarme los dientes, bueno, prepara la cama por favor.

---Si, claro.

Renée entró al baño y Corina comenzó a acomodar las cobijas para que ambas se pudieran acostar, Renée salió aún con el cepillo en la boca para que Corina pudiera entrar por su cepillo, Corina comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, de pronto, Renée entró y se recargó en el espejo con su mano derecha, colocando su pecho sobre la cabeza de Corina, Corina estaba más roja que nunca, Corina apresuró el paso para acabar rápido y salió del baño, saliendo con un poco de dificultad, corrió a la cama y se sentó del lado contrario de la ventana, se acostó casi en la orilla y viendo hacia fuera, Renée salió del baño y se metió en la cama después de apagar la luz; se acercó a Corina y le tomó un brazo.

---Buenas noches amor.

---Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Corina evitó voltear a verla, solo intentó mantenerse con una respiración relajada para que Renée no se percatara de que ella estaba muy nerviosa, de pronto, Renée empezó a moverse, se volteó hacia Corina y la abrazó, poniendo sus brazos justo en los pechos de Corina, Corina solo trató de moverse, pero cedió después de unos segundos, prefirió solo dejarse llevar y se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, ella y Renée tomaban un baño juntas, Corina le daba un masaje a Renée, mientras ella le acariciaba las piernas, todo se acabó cuando una luz llegó a sus ojos. Corina abrió a los ojos y vio a Renée para frente a ella, solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior inferior, Corina se dio la vuelta rápidamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir de nuevo.

---Amor, es hora de levantarse, ¿qué esperas?

---Ya voy, ¿te bañaste temprano?

---Si, solo faltas tu.

---Muy bien, ahorita voy.

---OK.

Corina se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a bañarse, sentía como el agua limpiaba su cuerpo y lavaba las preocupaciones que tenía, hasta que recordó que había dejado su ropa en el sillón que había enfrente de la cama, no sabía que haría, debía pensar rápido, terminó su baño, salió de la tina y se secó con una de las toallas que había; salió con la toalla amarrada, tratando de no pisar ninguna de las cosas que había dejado regadas en el piso, se acercó al sillón, sin mirar a Renée, levantó ambas manos para tomar su traje y la toalla cayó, Corina la recogió rápidamente, volteando a ver a Renée, que estaba leyendo una revista, tomó la toalla y el traje y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

--- ¿Amor?, estas bien roja, ¿te diste un baño muy caliente?

---Ahhhhh, si, me voy.

Corina corrió al baño para cambiarse, nunca había estado más cerca de ser descubierta, solo se preparó para salir y alcanzó a Renée en la puerta, salieron para ir a la playa, al restaurante del hotel para desayunar con Kiki y Allice. Corina no estaba segura de poder aguantar todas las vacaciones tan cerca de Renée sin decirle cuanto la quería y la deseaba.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Terminando de desayunar, Renée quiso ir a las tiendas que se encontraban en el boulevard que estaba a unas cuadras del hotel, así que Kiki, Corina y Allice decidieron quedarse a caminar en el patio del hotel. Corina aprovechó el tiempo que tenía lejos de Renée para pensar un poco.

"_¿Qué hago?, no puedo dejar que sepan lo que siento por ella, ¿qué pensará la gente?, eso destrozaría su carrera."_

Corina tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos para siempre, tenía que decirle a alguien, a quien fuese, alguien de confianza, alguien que la entendiera, como Zoey.

--- ¿Corina? ¿Estás bien?

---Claro que estoy bien Kiki, ¿qué insinúas?, ¡No me gusta Renée!, ¿es eso lo que insinúas?, ¿crees que soy un fenómeno por eso?, pues no, ¿entendiste?

--- ¿Quién habló de Renée?... un momento, ¡te gusta Renée!

--- ¡Claro que no!

---Renée es muy bonita.

---Miren las dos, ya dejen de molestar con eso, tal vez si siento algo muy especial por ella, tal vez siento mariposas en el estomago cuando le hablo, tal vez la simple idea de besarla me ponga tan roja como un tomate o tal vez cuando duermo junto a ella tengo que cuidar el no mo…

---Por favor Corina, ni Kiki ni yo queremos oír lo que sigue.

--- ¿Segura que estás bien?

---Si, solo no le digan nada de lo que escucharon a Renée, es más, mejor olvídenlo, olviden todo.

--- ¿Olvidar qué?

---Exacto Kiki.

---Gracias chicas.

Corina había perdido el control por completo, debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez que estuviera con Renée, no podía decirle todo lo que le había dicho a Kiki y Allice. Corina se separó unos momentos y salió a comprar, caminaba por la calle, buscando una tienda de ropa, cuando vio un hermoso anillo en un aparador de una de las joyerías más caras de todas, Corina admiró el anillo por un largo tiempo.

"_Se lo compraré a Renée."_

Corina entró y pagó más de cien dólares en el anillo, el anillo tenía un zafiro, la piedra favorita de Corina, el zafiro estaba rodeado de oro blanco, era una adición cara, pero nada que Corina no pudiera comprar fácilmente.

"_Como Renée… ¿qué hice?, ella puede comprarse diez de estos, no se porque gasté en esto, seguro no lo querrá."_

Corina regresó al hotel algo triste y desilusionada por su compra, llegó a la playa, donde vio a sus tres amigas esperándola para entrar a nadar. Tuvo que ir a dejar sus cosas al cuarto y de paso cambiarse y tomar su toalla, bajó de nuevo para alcanzarlas. Ya estaban en el mar, así que Corina colocó su toalla en el camastro que le habían apartado y corrió al agua. Nadaron durante mucho tiempo, llegó la hora de comer, Corina y Renée salieron primero para ordenar comida en lo que Kiki y Allice salían. Todos los hombres de la playa veían a Renée, no podían evitar ver a alguien famosa y hermosa en la playa como gente normal, Corina se sentía un poco incómoda con todos observándolas, la comida llegó, pero Kiki y Allice no salían del mar.

---Amor, ve por las chicas monos.

---Si… amor.

Corina corrió por Kiki y Allice. Regresaron para comer, pero Renée estaba completamente rodeada de fans, no se alcanzaba a ver nada, Corina comenzó a abrirse camino, seguida por Kiki y Allice, al fin lograron pasar el mar de gente, se sentaron junto a Renée un poco incomodas por eso de la gente, el capitán del restaurante del hotel llegó y alejó a la gente, después de agradecerle, las chicas comenzaron a comer, los mariscos que Renée había ordenado estaban deliciosos, el pescado era exquisito y las piñas coladas muy frescas. Terminando de comer, Corina comentó sobre una nueva película, así que habían decidido ir al cine. La sala estaba fresca, la película era una de esas películas de amor; Corina se había tenido que sentar junto a Renée, el aire de la sala estaba muy alto, así que Corina abrazó a Renée, en la oscuridad del lugar sería difícil que vieran su expresión de satisfacción. Al final del día, Corina estaba exhausta, fue a dormir sin ningún problema, en cuanto se acostó, se quedó dormida, sin pensar en que estaba acostada alado de Renée.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Corina había dormido mejor que nunca, no le había molestado dormir junto a Renée. El sol ya había salido y Renée ya se estaba bañando. Corina se revolcó un rato en la cama mientras esperaba a que Renée saliera. Cuando estuvieron listas para salir, Renée tomó su toalla y algunas cosas salieron de la bolsa de Corina y cayeron al suelo, Renée se agachó para recogerlas y encontró el anillo que Corina le había comprado.

---Amor.

--- ¿Si?

--- ¿Para quién es este anillo? ¿Ya tienes novio?

Renée no parecía enfadada, más bien se veía emocionada por su descubrimiento.

---No.

---Entonces, ¿Para quién es?

---Para ti, ya se que no es lo más…

---Amor, es lo mejor que me han regalado, gracias.

Renée abrazó a Corina y la besó en la frente. Corina estaba muy feliz de que a Renée le haya gustado su regalo.

--- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel o prefieres ir a otro lado?

---Iré a donde tú quieras.

---Bueno amor, entones comamos fuera, las dos solas, sin las niñas mono.

--- ¿Solas?

---O prefieres que comamos aquí.

---No, está bien salir.

---Pues vámonos.

Renée y Corina salieron del hotel y caminaron por los alrededores, buscando un lugar donde comer. Pronto encontraron un fino restaurante con muy buenos desayunos, ambas pidieron un plato de frutas y jugo de naranja, pero Corina ordenó una orden de pan tostado para ella sola, desayunaron muy a gusto sin las otras dos amigas, era la primera vez en todas sus vacaciones que podían comer en silencio y sin bromas asquerosas que les quitaran el apetito. Terminaron de comer más rápido que de costumbre, Renée pagó la cuenta y salieron a caminar para bajar la comida y regresar al hotel a nadar un rato. Inesperadamente, Renée tomó la mano de Corina y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

---Eres la persona más atenta y linda que conozco, tengo que admitir que el día que te encontré me puse muy feliz, te extrañaba mucho, no había minuto en el que no pensara en ti.

Las palabras de Renée causaron que la cara de Corina se pusiera muy roja, esas palabras habían hecho que el corazón de Corina latiera fuertemente, la pobre chica sentía como si le fuera a explotar el pecho; trató de armarse de valor para confesarle a Renée lo que ella sentina.

---Renée… yo… yo… te quiero mucho.

---Yo también te quiero mucho Corina.

Renée abrazó a Corina. Era obvio que Renée no había entendido bien el mensaje de Corina, pero la chica de cabello azul se conformó con saber que era una parte importante en la vida de la hermosa modelo que tenía enfrente. No tardaron en cansarse y regresar al hotel para nadar un rato, se encontraron con Allice y Kiki en la recepción y se les habían unido para salir al mar.

No hicieron más que quedarse en la playa a tomar el sol, las horas pasaron pronto y llegó la hora de comer. Comieron algo menos marino esta vez, Kiki y Allice habían pedido unas hamburguesas, mientras Corina y Renée disfrutaban sus ensaladas. Después de comer esperaron unas horas antes de que Kiki y Allice se metieran al mar, dejando solas a Corina y Renée.

Ahhh… ¿Renée?

Si amor.

Yo quería decirte que… decirte que… que me gustas mucho.

¿Huh? Pues… tú también me gustas.

¿Ah?, ¿en serio?

Claro, disfruto mucho de tu compañía y de tu amistad, me gustas, al igual que Kiki y Allice.

No… yo… yo… me refería a que en verdad me…

Corina no pudo terminar la frase ya que muchas personas comenzaron a rodearlas. El gerente del hotel se encargó de las personas él mismo y se disculpó en persona con Renée y Corina y les dio un cupón canjeable por una cena gratis para dos personas. Renée y Corina hicieron uso del cupón esa misma noche, cenaron una amplia variedad de mariscos con una botella de vino tinto, La cena fue muy placentera para ambas, pero a eso de las 12:35 a.m. sintieron algo de sueño, así que regresaron a su cuarto. Corina se tiró en la cama, pero se levantó inmediatamente para cambiarse a su pijama e ir finalmente a dormir. No había podido expresarle a Renée lo que sentía ese mismo día, pero Corina no se rendiría, para cuando estuvieran de regreso en la ciudad, Renée ya sabría lo que Corina sentía y tal vez, si la vida le sonreía a la chica de cabello azul, regresaría con novia.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Corina despertó en los brazos de Renée, la chica de cabello azul se sonrojó y se liberó rápidamente de la hermosa chica, despertándola sin querer. Renée se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y la volteó a ver.

--- ¿Qué ocurre amor?

---Perdón, yo no quería… es solo que…

--- ¡Mira que hora es!, ya es bien tarde, será mejor que nos paremos de una vez.

Renée se levantó, tomó su toalla y se metió al baño, al igual que todos los días. Corina se revolcó un rato, para esperar a que Renée saliera del baño; aún pesaba en lo que había pasado en la noche, preguntándose cómo había sucedido eso durante la noche, como se había descuidado así por la mañana. Finalmente pudo bañarse, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró para salir a desayunar, alado de su hermosa amiga.

---Bien amor, ¿dónde quieres comer?

---En el restaurante con las demás no estaría mal.

---Muy bien, vamos.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y caminaron lentamente el camino al restaurante, bromeando. No tardaron tanto como Corina habría deseado, pero estaba bien, había pasado un momento alegre alado de Renée, pero tenía que resistir sus impulsos de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

---Bien, parece que aún no llegan, ¿quieres ordenar de una vez?

---Como tú quieras.

---Será mejor esperarlas, así evitamos que se enojen.

Corina se limitó a asentir, maldiciendo para sí misma. Esperaron unos minutos sin decir nada; Corina no quería hablar para no decir nada indebido, pero finalmente cedió, viéndose obligada a hablar.

--- ¿No te parece extraño que Eliot no haya llamado aún?

---No, de hecho me parece perfecto, así tengo más tiempo para relajarme.

---Si, pero no me siento muy bien, no hemos sabido de las otras todavía.

---Pues… es solo cuestión de que les hables, digo, si en verdad estas tan preocupada.

---Tienes razón, les hablaré en la noche.

Finalmente llegaron las demás, ordenaron algo rápido para poder salir a caminar por los extensos campos del hotel. Caminaron por más de 2 horas, los campos eran hermosos, repletos de flores y fuentes, pero Corina no podía estar tranquila, no había sabido nada de las otras y tenía que mantenerse bajo control mientras caminaba de la mano de Renée.

--- ¿Amor?, te noto algo preocupada, ¿es por las demás mews?

---No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Renée.

---Bueno, mejor vamos a la playa de una vez.

---Si, ustedes dos, vamos a la playa.

Corina y Renée corrieron a sus cuartos para cambiarse, Corina seguía preocupada por las demás, pero tenía que concentrarse en divertirse junto con Renée. Corina se fue a cambiar al baño, pero por error lo había olvidado en la cama, así que tomó una toalla y se cubrió en ella para salir; salió del baño rápidamente y corrió hasta la cama, pero la toalla se le cayó, causando que tropezara. Corina no sintió el golpe contra el suelo, en su lugar, sintió cómo su cabeza reposaba en algo suave.

--- ¿Amor?, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

---No, ¿pero cómo es que…?

Finalmente, Corina notó donde estaba recargada, al parecer, Renée debía de haberla atrapado y para suerte de Corina, la había puesto sobre su pecho, pensó en quitarse de inmediato, pero dudó por un momento y decidió quedarse otro poco.

--- ¿Tu pie está bien?

---Si, no fue nada, solo resbalé.

---Menos mal que te pude cachar.

Corina se alegraba del cambio de personalidad que Renée había tenido durante su larga ausencia, ya no era tan fría como antes o por lo menos no con ella, al fin podía abrazarla sin que Renée tratara de soltarse o se enojara.

---Amor, creo que mejor te quedas recostada un rato.

---Sí.

Corina quería sentir la suave piel de Renée todo el día, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, no había razones para eso. La puerta sonó, Renée se vistió rápidamente y tapó a Corina con su toalla. El gerente del hotel estaba ahí parado, parecía algo preocupado.

---Señorita Roberts, temo informarle que por culpa de la marea roja, las playas fueron cerradas, así que solo les puedo ofrecer que el canal de películas esté disponible de forma gratuita, así tendrán que hacer.

---Si, muchas gracias por avisarnos.

---Con su permiso, me retiro.

---Si, hasta luego.

El gerente se retiró y Renée se acostó junto a Corina.

---Creo que si esto va a estar así deberíamos de regresar.

---Si, ¿pero qué tal si mejor vemos una película hoy y nos vamos mañana?

---Muy bien, ven, entra a las cobijas, no quiero que te enfermes.

Corina entró rápidamente a las cobijas, abrazando a Renée.


End file.
